Businesses or other entities store production data (e.g., customer lists, financial transaction data, business documents, etc.) in memory systems. This data is susceptible to corruption. Programming errors unwittingly added into a poorly developed software application may lead to inadvertent corruption of production data. Data corruption can also occur when users unwittingly delete or overwrite production data.